


Little Nico One-shot book

by Erica_jam



Series: Little Nico [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Glitter, Injury, Mentions of Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Painting, Picnics, Stellaluna, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, agere, littlespace, oneshot book, sfw agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_jam/pseuds/Erica_jam
Summary: In these one shots Nico uses sfw agere as a coping mechanism (not age play it is just tagged that way so people can find it)(For those of you who don’t know) age regression is basically having childlike mindset that people go into to deal with trauma or stress. In these nico will mentally be a little kidPlease leave requests
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo & The Seven, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Little Nico [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163435
Comments: 30
Kudos: 43





	1. Info

Hello! And welcome to my one shot book! I have a couple rules;

no nsfw, 

no romantic relationships while Nico is regressed, 

no solangelo as a romantic relationship (platonic is fine), 

No romantic relationships between Nico and girls,

nothing dealing with bathroom issues. 

There may be more added as we go on

I typically imagine Nico in the 2-5 age range but feel free to request otherwise.

Please please please request one shots in the comments, I am begging you.

You can request anything you want (except for anything that goes against the rules)

I really hope to find someone who is also interested in regressor Nico fics, we truly are starved for content.


	2. Nightmares (pernico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a nightmare and falls into littlespace, Percy takes care of him.
> 
> Tw: mentions of nightmares, crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Thnx to kana for requesting, bet you weren’t expecting it this soon huh? Jokes on you I have no life and lots of free time. I really hope you like it!!!!!!!!

Percy awoke with a start, he quickly sat up in bed and tried to find whatever monster had woken him up. However, he saw no empousa or Minotaur. Instead, he heard small whimpers coming from the other side of the bed. He looked over and saw Nico, shaking and crying into his pillow. His heart dropped as he gathered him into his arms, it hurt to see him in such a state. Nightmares were a common part of demigod but that didn’t mean that they got used to them.

Nico’s cries increased, causing Percy to decide it was best to wake him up. He shifted the boy in his arms, cradling him in his lap. “Come on baby, you need to wake up,” he rubbed his arms trying to wake him up as gently as possible, he didn’t want nico to think that he was in danger. Nico started shaking his head muttering “no” and “please.” 

“Hey, it’s not real, your safe” he continued whispering reassurances to him as he tries to gently wake him up. He began to slightly rock back and forth. “Angel please, you gotta wake up now,” he stroked his hair and rubbed his back in soothing motions.

Nico’s eyes shot open and he sat up with a scream, tears streaming down his face. “Whoa, hey, it’s not real, you’re not there anymore baby,” he held him tightly as Nico buried his face into the crook of his neck “you’re in the hades cabin, you’re safe,” Nico cling onto him, still sobbing. 

It took him a couple minutes of rocking and reassurances to get his sobs reduced to sniffles and the occasional tear. Percy placed a glass of water to nico’s lips and the boy took a few gulps.

When he was done drinking he brought his hand up to him face and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Percy, realizing that he was regressed, reaches over to the nightstand drawer and brought out a black pacifier with a sticker of cartoon bat on it. When nico saw it he became a bit calmer and took his thumb out of his mouth. Percy put the pacifier in his mouth and it was eagerly excepted. “There we go, is that better?” Percy asked, not actually expecting a response.

Percy held the smaller boy in his lap until his sniffles died down. “That was pretty scary huh?” Nico nodded, giving Percy the information that he hadn’t slipped super, super young. “Can you tell me how old you are?” Nico looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, and cautiously held up 3 fingers. “Wow! You’re 3?” Percy said trying to get a smile out of him. He was successful when Nico gave him a shy smile behind his pacifier.

He sat with him for a few more seconds until Nico appeared to be looking for something. His expression then became very distraught again. “What’s wrong baby?” Tears reappeared in nico’s eyes as he looked around the dimly lit room frantically. Percy then realized what had been missing this entire time. “Hold on a second,” he shifted Nico slightly out of his lap and rifled through the blankets. A flash of dark fluff caught his eyes. He reached for it and held the stuffed bat in his hands.

“Looking for this?” He asked as he showed the bat to the boy in his Lap. Nico immediately perked up and reached for the bat, squeezing it tightly when Percy handed it to him. “How about we get your face cleaned, it probably feels icky” Nico nodded and rubbed his snot on percy’s shirt. Percy adjusted his grip on him and stood up, he then carried him to the bathroom.

He placed him on the counter and shielded nico’s eyes the turned the bathroom lights on so it wouldn’t hurt his eyes. Percy, however, was not spared and winced when he saw the bright light. He slowly removed his hand from nico’s eyes. “Is that ok?” Nico nodded and squeezed Echo (his bat plush).

Percy grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet under the sink and ran it under warm water. Nico sniffed and idly swung his legs. Percy took the rag and began wiping down his face, earning a whine from nico. “I know, I know, I’ll be done soon” he reassured him as he finished cleaning his face. “There’s my baby bat!,” he remarked once his face was clean, making Nico blush and bring Echo up to hide his face. 

Percy carefully moved his hands revealing his face. He smiled at him causing the boy to blush harder. Then he grabbed a tissue from the box on the edge of the counter and held it up to nico’s nose. “Blow,” he instructed. Once he seemed nico’s nose clear enough he threw the tissue away, wincing at the snot. “There we go! All clean.”

Nico yawned behind his pacifier and rubbed his eyes. “You ready to go back to sleep?” The second Percy finished his sentence Nico immediately started to panic and tear up again. “Woah, hey it’ll be ok, I’ll be with you,” Percy gave Nico a quick hug. When he pulled away Nico still didn’t look convinced. “How about we go back to bed angel, the counter probably isn’t very comfy” Nico just rubbed his eyes and nodded.

He picked the boy back up koala style and held him close to his chest as he walked back to the bed. Percy looked at his pout and sighed “I’m sorry but you need to sleep baby.” Nico shook his head, it was clear to him that nico’s opinion wouldn’t change right away. “What if I read you a story?” Nico’s eyes lit up and he began eagerly nodding. Percy gave himself a mental fistbump. 

“I’m assuming you want to read stellaluna?” Nico nodded excitedly again and Percy chuckled. “I need you to get off of me for a sec so I can go get the book,” Nico whined and buried his face into Percy’s neck even further. “You can still hold onto me you just need to get off my lap,” Nico shook his head. “I can’t read to you if I don’t have the book,” nico paused for a moment, then shifted off of his lap, still gripping percy’s arm tightly.

“Thank you, angel” Percy told him as he reached under the bed for nico’s littlespace box. It was a simple white box with colorful stickers that were hard to make out in the dim lighting. He rifled through for a second until he brought out a blue book with cover art of a bat on the front. He put the box back under the bed and Nico wasted no time, leaping back onto his lap the minute he sat up. Percy gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

He moved them so they we’re propped up against the backboard and began reading. “There once lived a mother fruit bat and her baby,” he read for a few more minutes until he realized that Nico had fallen fast asleep, snuggled into him and clutching Echo. He put the book on the bedside table and turned the lamp off. He gave Nico another kiss on the forehead and laid next to him, holding him close to his chest. It wasn’t long before both boys were asleep in each other’s warm embrace (and Echo too of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! Please leave requests, like seriously don’t be shy! Hope you liked it (:


	3. Bats and butterflies (the seven+ Nico and Reyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico regresses during a picnic the seven+ him and Reyna are having. Piper, jason, Percy, frank, and Annabeth find out for the first time. Everyone tries to impress him.
> 
> Tw: arguing (it’s more like friendly bickering)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Welcome to the chapter where I actually looked up synonyms for said. Thanks to hoziest for requesting it and being the only other active writer for this niche. I didn’t include hedge because I have no clue how to write him and characters may be a bit ooc. (Also if you don’t know, a bumblebee bat is a type of bat, it will make sense once you read it). Hope you like it!!!

“Woah, catch it!” Yelled Annabeth as Reyna caught the jello platter before it the ground.

“Nice save!” Leo exclaimed earning an emotionless glance from Reyna. 

“Why did we bring jello to a picnic anyway?” Asked Annabeth as she ran her hand through her hair in exasperation.

“What? It’s a picnic food,” percy insisted.

“Say’s who?” Questioned Annabeth. Reyna shook her head at as the couple playfully bickered for the next couple of minutes. 

“We’re here!” announced jason interrupting everyone’s conversations. 

“This is going to be so cute!” Exclaimed hazel as pulled her sketchbook out of her bag. Jason brought 2 blankets out of his bag and laid them on the ground. Everyone immediately scrambled to sit Down.

“Let’s eat!” Suggested Leo while he set down the basket he had been carrying. He opened it revealing chips, sandwich’s, and plate ware. 

“I call ham and cheese!” Percy exclaimed before anyone else could choose. That set everyone off towards the basket, grabbing for whatever food they wanted, a few people getting scratches in the process.

“Here, it’s turkey,” Reyna offered, handing Nico a sandwich. He distantly accepted the sandwich and began slowly unwrapping it while zoned out. He wasn’t really at the top of his game today and was getting distracted quite easily. He let his mind wander to the tune of chatter and laughter erupting around him. He looked down at the turkey sandwich confused, when was this handed to him? He looked beside him and saw reyna eating her own sandwich. He looked to the other side and saw hazel and frank conversing and laughing.

He looked at the strawberry fields surrounding him and it felt like the edges of his brain were beginning to turn fuzzy. Oh no. He tried to focus on things that would help him stay big. His eyes caught a butterfly flittering around one of the strawberry plants. He felt his headspace plunge. It was so pretty! The butterfly landed on one of the plants. Nico gasped, earning a few looks from those around him.

“What?” Asked hazel who heard his gasp. He pointed to the butterfly excitedly. Hazel and Reyna locked eyes, panicked expressions on their faces. Meanwhile frank was confused by nico’s sudden interest in butterflies. wasn’t this the guy who could raise an army of the undead and kill someone without touching them?

“Hey nico?” Nico turned to Reyna at the sound of her voice, still looking at the butterfly out of the corner of his eye. “Do you want to go back to you’re cabin?” Nico shook his head. There was a really cool butterfly and all of his friends were here why would he want to leave. He never got to hang out with his friends while little, he was sure there was a reason but he couldn’t remember at the moment. 

While Nico was thinking, Reyna and hazel were silently freaking out. Hazel looked around to see if anyone was paying attention then whispered, ”You sure? I know you don’t like people knowing when you’re like this.” Nico contemplated what she meant then grew very panicked, they weren’t supposed to find out that he was little! He tried to find the butterfly again but didn’t see it. Nico buried his face in his hands, everything was going wrong. 

It was at this point when Jason looked in their direction. “Is he okay?” he asked Reyna, concern clear in his voice.

“Yeah, I think he just has a headache” Reyna responded, praying that he would buy it. Her prayers seemed to not do much because Nico started crying once she had finished her sentence. This caught the attention of everyone at the picnic, including Leo who realized what was going on and joined Reyna and hazel in having an expression filled with dread. Poor frank was even more confused.

“Is he hurt?” Asked piper who was the only one who managed to overcome their shock.

“No,” Leo sighed “do you think that we should just tell them?” he looked in Reyna and hazel’s direction. 

“I mean, it would be good to clear up the confusion” hazel offered. Reyna nodded and pointed at Leo.

Leo took this as his cue to explain. “So have any of you ever heard of age regression?”

“Like going back in time?” Percy questioned.

“No, like mentally regressing in age” Leo corrected.

“Oh wait I’ve heard of that” announced Annabeth

“Me too” added piper as Jason, Percy, and frank sat there confused.

“So basically he is mentally regressed to the mindset of a little kid right now” elaborated Leo.

“Oh I kinda get it” lied frank who still didn’t really get it.

“So he’s a little kid, like mentally right now?” Asked Jason

“Yep” Leo confirmed

“Wait, how old is he?” Piper chimed in.

“Uhhh” Leo turned to Nico who’s face was buried into reyna’s shoulder. Reyna seemed to notice and decided to help him out.

“Hey bud, can you tell us how old you are” she asked, leaving half the group shocked at her caring demeanor. Nico hesitantly held up four fingers, keeping his face hidden. 

“So he’s like four years old right now?” Inquired frank, hazel nodded, “what do we do with him?”

“Whatever you would do with a four year old.” Leo told him.

Everyone was silent for a moment unsure of what to do. Reyna tried to get Nico out of his shell but he wouldn’t budge.

“Oh I have an idea!” Piper announced. She moves over to where Nico was clinging to reyna’s side. “What is your favorite animal?” 

Nico was silent for a few seconds. Until he mumbled something piper couldn’t understand. “Uhh I’m sorry can you repeat that?” Piper requested.

Nico shifted face a little towards her “bumblebee bat” he murmured in a high, slurred voice. Piper had to calm down for a second to avoid dying from cuteness overload. Then she turned to frank who was still semi-confused but less than before. 

“Can you turn into a bumblebee bat?”

“Uhh, I think so” frank answered “wait isn’t he four? why is his favorite animal so specific?”

“Just do it already” Reyna prompted from where she was holding Nico. Frank sighed and transformed into a tiny bumblebee bat. Hazel scooped frank into her hand and tried to coax Nico away from Reyna.

“Look! Frank turned into a bumblebee bat for you!” Nico’s head automatically whipped around. He caught sight of frank now turned bumblebee bat and gasped before his lips stretched into a wide smile.

“Is a bumblebee bat!” He exclaimed clapping his hands. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth were stunned at their once serious and edgy friend acting like this. He reaches out to touch the small creature balled up in hazels hands. 

“Be gentle,” she warned as he pet the fur with one of his fingers. Nico was enraptured by his favorite animal. Once he was done perking him Frank hopped off of hazel’s palm and transformed back into his human self. Nico clapped.

“Wait nico look at this!” Declared Percy as he gathered up some water from his water bottle into the air and formed it into a sphere. Nico quickly turned his attention to him and gasped. Percy had the water swoop and swerve around the nine of them, earning claps and squeals from Nico. Reyna rolled her eyes, what a show off. 

“Can you make it a butterfly?” Suggested hazel. Percy gathered the water back into an orb and morphed it to the shape of of a fluttering butterfly.

“Butterfly!” Nico exclaimed as he pointed to it. He thought it was gone but it’s back now! 

Percy made the butterfly fly around them for a few more minutes until Jason spoke up, “hey nico, do you want to be a butterfly?” Reyna glared at him, he better not be about to do what she thought he was. 

Nico nodded rapidly, he wanted to be a butterfly! Jason moves to him and scooped him up in his arms, launching into the sky before Reyna could stop him.

“Holy shi-“

“Not around the four year old!” Reyna cut him off before he could say something not kid friendly. 

Meanwhile Nico was giggling and shrieking as Jason carried him through the sky. They weren’t super high up but Nico could still feel the wind tickling his ears. After short time of fly (due to Reyna yelling at them to come down) Jason landed and set Nico back on the ground. Hazel, Reyna, and Leo immediately rushed to see if he was ok but he just was smiling and clapping, no sign of harm done to him.

“That was extremely irresponsible!” Reyna scolded him.

“Yeah but he seemed to enjoy it” jason retorted.

“He was enjoying my entertainment just fine,” Percy mentioned.

“Oh yeah you’re little water show was much more interesting than me flying with him” Jason responded sarcastically. 

“My powers are amazing, he probably likes them the best,” he turned to Nico who was watching with wide eyes “right nico?”

“Let me just say I turned into his favorite animal so he probably likes me the best.” Frank chimed.

“Yeah, well I came up with that idea so I’m definitely his favorite,” piper added, turning to Nico who was kinda overwhelmed by all of the attention and fighting over him. Reyna and Annabeth shares an exasperated look.

“Who is your favorite?” Reyna asked, just trying to settle the debate. Nico contemplated for a moment and looked at the four of them, considering each of his choices. Everyone held their breath, Eventually he raised his hand and pointed to, hazel. 

“Aww you’re my favorite too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?? Sorry it ended kinda abruptly. Feel free to leave requests (you won’t be bothering me I swear)!! I hope you have a lovely day/night!!! (:


	4. Painting fun (Nico w/ hazel and Rachel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico paints with hazel and Rachel while regressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all!! Thnx to Jett for requesting this, I had a lot of fun writing (: hope you enjoy!!

Rachel looked over to where Nico was lazily coloring, not taking much interest in the activity. Her, hazel, and Nico has been hanging out when Nico unexpectedly dropped into his headspace. Rachel could tell he was bored out of his mind. 

“Do you not want to color?” Asked hazel who had noticed the same thing. Nico just shrugged.

“Do you wanna play with blocks or something?” Suggested Rachel, earning a head shake from Nico. She looked down at the painting she was working on. “Is there anything else you want to do?” Nico was silent for a moment then pointed to her painting. She moved into her painting so he could see it more clear because that was what she thought he was asking her. However he didn’t looked as pleased as she thought he would and continued pointing towards the painting. 

“Do you want to paint a picture?” Hazel offered. Nico stopped and nodded excitedly. Rachel kinda felt like an idiot for not realizing what he wanted. “I have some kid safe paint you can use,” Nico clapped his hands at the mention of paint. 

Hazel went over to her desk and grabbed a box of craft supplies beside it. She looked through the box, in it there were beads popsicle sticks, felt, scrap fabric, puffballs, glitter, and finally some washable crayola craft paint. Nico immediately reached for it.

“Woah, hold on we don’t want to get your clothes dirty,” she told him as she held an arm out to stop him. “Do you have a smock or something?” She asked, turning to hazel.

“We could just use a trash bag,” she suggested. This entire time nico’s eyes had been glued to the paint.

“Good thinking,” Rachel got up to get the trash bags out of the drawer across the room and handed them to hazel. 

“Alright, arms up!” She told him while shaking out one of the trash bags. Nico raised his arms while hazel tore head and arm holes in the trash bag. She pulled it over his head with a flourish, “there we go!” While this had been happening Rachel had torn a trash bag so it would work as a wash cloth and laid it over the table.

“Paint now?” Asked Nico 

“We still need to get all of the paint out so you have to wait a couple more minutes” Rachel reminded him. He pouted, this was boring! He looked around and spotted Echo, his stuffed bat on his bed in the other room. He ran over while they weren’t paying attention to him. He scooped the plush up and smiled.

“Look! I’m a bat too!” he swishes the trash bag around him similar to how a bat would flap it’s wings and giggled.

“What are you doing over there?” Rachel called from the other room, “you can paint now.” The second she finished her sentence Nico dashed to the other room, clutching echo in his hand. 

“Mabye it would be best if echo sat this one out” hazel told him “we don’t want them getting messy.” Nico pouted but put echo to the side anyways. He looked at the materials in front of him. There was plenty of paper, a couple cheap brushes, and a rainbow of paint colors. Hazel had gone ahead and poured small amounts of each of the colors on a paper plate to act as a pallet.

Nico grabbed a piece of paper and a paintbrush. What did he want to paint? He immediately thought of echo who was placed away from the table. They were the perfect model! Nico dipped his paintbrush into the black paint and got to work, painting what was, in his opinion, an exact replica of his stuffie. 

“Wow! That looks really good!” Hazel complimented when she saw the painting that vaguely looked like a bat. Nico blushed at the praise and put the piece of paper to the side to dry, grabbing another one from the pile. This time he decide to paint a picture of some pretty flowers. He reached for a brush but it was dirty with a color he didn’t need. He then realized that all the brushes were dirty now. What could he do? An idea quickly came to mind, he could just use his fingers!

He reached over to the pallet and dipped his pointer finger into the green paint. He then began smearing it on the bottom of his paper to depict grass. He continued using his process until he was about halfway through the painting when Rachel noticed and started laughing at the paint covered boy.

“is there something wrong with your brushes?” She asked through her laughter. Hazel realized what was happening and joined her in laughing.

“Dirty” Nico responded, not really sure what was funny.

“We can clean them for you,” hazel reminded him. Nico shook his head.

“Fingers are better” he told them and resumed his painting. Rachel decided to let it go and just have him wash his hands really good later. Nico worked intensely, painting a blue flower, a pink flower, and a yellow flower. He also put the sun in the corner of the page and added a butterfly. 

He looked down at his masterpiece. It was pretty good but it needed something more for the finishing touch. While trying to come up with what it could be his eyes landed on hazel’s craft box. Maybe there was something in there he could use! He glanced at the other two, making sure they were focused on their own artwork. He leaned down and quietly looked through the box which was placed near his feet. Nothing interested him until he caught sight of something sparkly, it was a plastic tube of glitter. He pulled the glitter out, perfect!

He struggled for a moment before he managed to get the cap off. Then he not so carefully poured it out all over his painting and the surrounding space. “Look!” He said “sparkly!” Rachel and hazel stared in horror at the mess he had made. There was glitter everywhere.

“It’s very pretty but how about we clean up and stop for now,” hazel asked cautiously eyes still locked on the table.

“Yeah I think it’s time for your nap,” Rachel added. Nico yawned and nodded he was pretty tired anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was kind sudden again, I’m trying to work on that. Anyways I hoped you liked it and feel free to leave requests (: have a lovely day/night


	5. Infirmary visit (Nico w/ will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets hurt and regresses while in the infirmary. Will cheers him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!!! Thnx to 2cute2becis for requesting this. It’s a bit short but I hope you guys enjoy it regardless.

Nico glanced upward at the rest of the climbing wall. He searched for a near hole to use to pull himself up further. He did manage to spot one but he would have to reach over the lava to grab onto it. He thought about it for a moment then took a deep breath. He let go of the crack in the wall he was holding and carefully extended his arm over the lava. He also made it then cursed under his breath as he felt burning hot lava on his arm. Grimacing, he climbed back down to inspect the wound.

When his feet touched the ground he met with the sight of Jason, who he forgot was watching him scale the wall, looking confused. “Why’d you stop” he asked, Nico shifted his arm so Jason could see the wound. “Yikes, you should probably go to the infirmary.” Nico was about to protest before he saw the expression on Jason’s face, he wasn’t going to let this go. Nico sighed and started walking away from Jason and towards the infirmary.

As he was walking he looked at the wound on his arm and immediately regretted it. It was no where near the worst injury he had gotten but it still looked pretty bad. He began to feel nauseous and there was a familiar fuzziness creeping into his brain. He shook it off and kept walking. 

By the time he got to the infirmary the fuzziness increased and he was much closer to slipping. He willed himself to stay big as he pushed open the infirmary door. Inside it was almost empty. The exception was a certain will solace sitting at a desk in the corner writing on a piece of paper. He looked up when nico entered the room.

“Oh hey nico! What can i do for you today” will asked him a cheery tone, probably due to the lack of patients. Nico shook off his headspace once more as he walked over to the desk.

“I was just wondering if you had any burn salve or something” he showed will the burn on his arm.

“Oh yeah, that’s not good” he lead him over to one of the beds, grabbing supplies on the way there. He had him sit down and gently grabbed his arm to inspect the wound closer. Nico winced at the contact, it didn’t hurt that bad but his impending headspace was making everything amplified. “Okay so this may burn a little” will told him as he he rubbed an ointment onto the burn. Nico’s eyes watered at the sensation and the pain made him dangerously close to slipping. 

Will lifted the arm slightly, causing the pain to increase. He then watched the burn start to bubble which made him even more nauseous than before. All of these elements of the situation caused him to finally slip into his headspace at about four years old. He started to panic.

“Alright, now we just need to bandage it” will looked up from the boy’s arm and to his face and quickly became alarmed. Nico was teary eyed and distressed a state very unusual for him. “Woah I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it hurt that bad,” Nico shook his head and began to sniffle. “Is there something else wrong?” He asked a bit frantically.

“Small,” nico’s voice was slurred and smaller than usual. He normally wasn’t so open but he was really upset. Will was confused at first, what did he mean by small? Then it hit him.

“Wait, are you regressed?” Will was familiar with the coping mechanism, he was a healer at a camp full of traumatized kids after all. Nico hesitantly nodded, surprised that he understood so quickly. Will switched his demeanor to how he would treat the younger kids at camp. “That’s great!” He assured nico in a cheery tone, “can you tell me how old you are?”

Nico slowly held up four fingers, a bit taken a back by his intense positivity. “Wow! You’re four? That’s so cool!” Nico smiled, he didn’t know that being four was as amazing as will seemed to think it was. “How about we get back to treating that ouchie?” Will grabbed the bandages and began measuring out the proper length. Then he carefully wrapped the burn, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Nico watches him with wide eyes, still sniffling.

Will tried to think of things he could do that would make Nico feel happier, or at least get him to stop crying. Once he finished bandaging the wound he looked around and spotted a pack of bandaids with colorful cartoon characters on them. He grabbed the box and showed it to nico. The boy’s eyes lit up upon seeing the cartoon characters. “Snoopy!” He exclaimed, pointing to the dog on the front.

“That’s right!” Will said, causing a smile to appear on nico’s face. He picked on of the bandaids from the box and placed it on top of the bandaid. Technically there was no reason for a bandaid to be there but Nico didn’t need to know that. Nico stared at the colorful bandaid looking much happier than before. “Do you want to stay here until you are big again?” Nico nodded. 

Will went back to his desk letting Nico entertain himself. Nico looked around the room, his eyes landed on a clear glass container filled with lollipops. He glanced over to will and began making his way towards it, trying to be stealthy. Will, who knew exactly what was going on, watched with a smile on his face. When Nico reached the container the stuck his hand in. The minute he touched the glass he heard will say “you could have just asked you know,” Nico froze in place. “Don’t worry you’re not in trouble.” Nico looked towards him in disbelief. Will chuckled at his confused expression.

“You can have one if you want,” Nico hesitantly grabber one of the suckers. When he saw no harsh reaction from will he dashed back to the cot and began to enjoy his treat. Luckily no one else came into the infirmary that day so nico could spend his day little and in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Feel free to leave requests.


	6. Visit to the underworld (Nico w/ hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico regresses while visiting the underworld, hades watches over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all!! Thnx to doodle_marks for requesting. I hope you like it.

Nico stared down at his plate. He was visiting hades in the underworld and he insisted he have a “family dinner” with him. Nico suspected It was mainly because Persephone was with her mother causing him to seek company elsewhere. He also knew he was trying to be a somewhat good father which probably had something to do with the dinners he was forced to attend.

It wouldn’t even be that bad if he wasn’t fighting off his headspace, trying his best to stay big. The dinners were always just kind of awkward with him at one end of a long table and hades at the other. He looked up and saw that hades was also staring at his plate. It’s easy to tell that the both of them weren’t the best at conversation.

“So...” hades began “how is camp?” Nico internally sighed. His father trying to connect with him always made things worse. He definitely preferred the awkward silence over this.

“It’s fine.” Hades just nodded and went back to picking at his food. Meanwhile Nico felt himself become closer and closer to slipping. He took a drink out of his glass of water and tried to will the temptation away. Time passed with silence throughout the rest of the dinner and soon it was time for desert.

At this point nico was on the brink of slipping so when a decadent chocolate cake was brought out he knew he was a goner. He loved chocolate especially in little space. It just looked so yummy! he realized he was slipping and slipping fast. He looked at the slice of cake that was put in front of him and promptly burst into tears.

Hades looked at him in confusion. He was pretty sure that this wasn’t normal behavior, or maybe it was. Teenagers were very hard to understand. “I- are you okay?” He asked in a hesitant tone. Nico just shook his head and continued to sob louder. Hades, who had no idea how to proceed, got up from his chair and began walking towards the distraught boy.

When he got closer he realized that Nico was pulling on his own shirt in a way quite similar to how he acted when he was younger. He didn’t spend a whole lot of time with him and Bianca but he still remembered their mannerisms. However this wasn’t something that Nico has been doing recently. It was exclusive to when he was a young child and he had since outgrown it, or so hades thought. 

Nico looked up at hades with tears in his eyes. Once he met his father’s gaze he immediately launched into his arms. He really wanted a hug. Hades excepted the hug in shock. Ok now he was even more confused. Nico wasn’t nessarily one for physical contact, at least not recently. He was quite clingy when he was younger. Hades had no clue why but he was pretty sure that Nico was acting how he was when he was younger.

Hades awkwardly patted his back in an attempt to console the crying boy. “Why are you crying?” Hades asked, tired of trying to guess. Nico just continued shaking his head. Hades sighed, he was never going to understand his son. 

After a few moments nico’s harsh sobs reduced to sniffles and hades pulled away from the hug. When he saw nico’s face he noticed that he had put his thumb in his mouth. This was the final piece of evidence for hades. “Are you reverting back to when you were younger?” He asked, assuming it was some kind of pyscological response to stress.

Nico stopped sniffling and wiped his nose on his sleeve, he looked surprised. He stared at hades for a moment longer then slowly nodded gauging his father’s reaction. Meanwhile hades was trying to remember how to take care of a young child. It had been 80 years and he wasn’t sure if the things that entertained Nico back then were even around any more.

“So....” hades struggled to figure out how to talk “is there anything you want to do?” From what he remembered little kids wanted to be entertained at all times. Nico shrugged, he was still a bit shy at this point. “Do you want to go to your room?” Hades figured it was worth a shot because he was up there all the time anyways. Luckily Nico finally nodded as he wiped his eyes again.

Hades led him out of the extravagant dining room and towards the boy’s room. Nico clung onto his sleeve tightly. He opened the door and was met with a disaster. He guessed that this is what happened when you leave a teenage boy up to his own devices. He made a note to have the undead maids stop by. 

Nico tugged on his sleeve and led him to the the couch that was in front of a large flat screen tv. Hades hesitantly sat down on the couch being careful not to sit on any of the stuffed toys scattered about. He watched as Nico picked up the remote and turned on some kind of kids show involving a bunch of mermaids going to school. Nico grabbed one of the stuffed animals, a dragon, and snuggled into the couch. Welp, looks like hades will be staying here for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Did you notice how I honored the decadently typo? I had fun with that lol. Feel free to leave requests and have a lovely day/night


	7. Trial and Error (Nico w/ will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico’s first time regressing around another person, will’s first time being around a regressor, mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Coming at you with an extra long one-shot! Thnx to OniChan2014 for requesting! Hope you like it!

Nico sat in the living room like area in his cabin nervously. Will was supposed to come over and watch him while he was regressed. He was excited to be with another person while regressed but also kind of anxious because this was only his fifth time regressing. The other times he has regressed he had mostly spent the time crying and sleeping because he didn’t know what was going on. He eventually went to will about it because he thought it could have been a medical thing and now they were here.

A couple minutes later he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and walked to the door. When he opened the door he was met with the sight of will.

“Hey,” will greeted a bit awkwardly due to his own nerves.

“Hey,” Nico wasn’t sure what else to say as he led him inside and locked the door behind them.

“Sooo... how do you typically make yourself regress?” Will asked as he sat down on the couch with him.

“I don’t know, it kind of just happens.”

“Okay, well I’ve done some research and I think that maybe you should start with doing thing you do when your regressed.”

“I mainly just cry and sleep. One time I watched a kids movie but that’s about it.”

“Let’s try that then!” They moved to the sleeping area because it was darker in there and laid down on nico’s bed. Will grabbed Nico laptop and logged into Disney+. As will scrolled through the movies Nico stayed silent a little too embarrassed to speak up if he saw one he wanted to watch. “What movie did you watch last time?” Will asked.

“Peter pan” Nico shyly spoke up. He remembered seeing the pirates and immediately clicking on it. Will thought for a moment, continuing his scrolling until he clicked on a movie with a blonde girl in a blue dress surrounded by colorful animals on the picture. The title read; Alice in Wonderland. Will pressed play and they began to watch.

They had watched about a third of the movie when Nico began to get frustrated. He was no where near slipping and he was starting to think that it wasn’t possible for him to do it on purpose. Will seemed to sense his shift in mood and began running his fingers through nico’s hair. Nico was instantly calmed and he started too feel a bit spacey and distracted.

He became more and more interested in the movie as time passed and the spacey feeling increase. It was nearing the end of the movie when he became tempted to suck his thumb. He hesitantly put his thumb in his mouth and he felt a familiar sensation, he was slipping. Instead of trying to resist it like he had done in the past he just let it happen. It wasn’t long before he was fully submerged into his headspace. He even felt him self slip younger than he had before.

“Hey nico?” Will suddenly spoke up, noticing the thumb in his mouth and trying to remember his research. “Are you little right now?” This seemed to spur Nico out of his thoughts as he looked up at the other boy. He shyly nodded, a bit overwhelmed since he had never been regressed around another person before.

Will paused before proceeding “how old are you?” His voice was gentle and inviting. Nico looked thoughtful for a moment then held up three fingers. “Wow!” Will praised causing a blush to appear on nico’s face. Nico’s attention soon seemed to be captured again by the movie. Meanwhile will’s attention was on nico’s thumb in his mouth. It really wasn’t good for his teeth and he could get sick from the bacteria on his thumb. Will, after worrying for a few minutes, decided to do something about it.

“Hey nico?” He asked again to get his attention. Nico turned his head towards him. “How about you get that thumb out of your mouth, it’s probably icky,” as he told him this he gently tried to pull his thumb out of his mouth. This triggered an onslaught heartbreaking sobs from the other boy since will had away something soothing to him and he didn’t understand what was wrong with it.

Will immediately let go of his thumb and let him put it back into his mouth. “I am so sorry, i didn’t realize,” he whispered as he tried to calm him down. After a couple more minutes the movie had ended and will finally got nico to stop crying and was simply holding him in his arms. Will felt extremely guilty for making him so upset.

“How about we play a game?” Will suggested, trying to lighten the mood. Nico seemed to perk up at that so will figured he was going in the right direction. He brainstormed games they could play. Maybe tag? No not enough space. Duck duck goose? Not enough players. Hide n go seek? That could work!

“How does hide n go seek sound?” Nico nodded and clapped his hands, it sounded fun! “Okay so you go hide while I count to thirty, then I’ll try and find you?” Nico nodded once he was done explaining the rules, he couldn’t wait to hide! “Alright I’m gonna start counting now,” will placed his hands over his eyes and Nico dashed off the bed to find somewhere to hide. “1...2...3...”

As will was counting Nico was frantically searching for somewhere to hide. He spotted a cupboard across the room. Perfect! He ran over and tried to see if he could fit inside. After a couple tries he managed to fit and be able to close the door. He giggled and tried to muffle the sound. with his hand. Will was never going to find him here!

“27...28...29...30! Ready or not here I come!” Will removed his hands from his eyes and looked around the room. He wasn’t under the bed or behind the door. He wasn’t in the wardrobe or behind the armchair. He went to go check another room when he heard quiet giggles coming from one of the cupboards. “Hmmm I wonder where he is?” He announced loudly as he got closer to it. He heard the giggles increase.

“Hmmm.... he couldn’t be in here could he!?” He swung open the cupboard to reveal a surprised Nico. Once Nico got over the shock he started laughing again, this time will joining him. “Do you want me to hide now?” Will asked as he helped him out of the cupboard. Nico nodded excitedly. Then, a thought occurred to will.

“Do you know how to count to 30?” Nico excited expression faded for a moment before he shook his head. “Okay that’s okay!” He reassured Nico, trying to avoid another meltdown, “how about you sing ummm... twinkle twinkle little star twice and then come find me. Nico nodded, excited again, he liked this idea much better.

Will led nico back to the bed and had him place his hands over his eyes. Nico started singing twinkle twinkle little star and will started looking for hiding places. Nico’s voice was higher than usual and his singing was off key and muffled because of his thumb but it was adorable. Will chose to hide in the wardrobe because he thought it wouldn’t be to hard for Nico to find.

Not too long after will had successfully hidden himself Nico finished singing his second round of twinkle twinkle little star. “Ready not, ere come!” His words were slurred and broken but it got the message across. Nico immediately went to the cupboard where he was hiding before but it was empty! He wasn’t sure why because it was a really good hiding spot. He checked the rest of the cupboards but will want there either! 

He decides to look on the other side of the room but he wasn’t under the any of the beds or behind the armchair. Nico began to get frustrated and confused. Where was he? Did he leave? Nico’s heart sunk. The possibility became more and more real when he looked a couple more places and didn’t find him. He left! Nico broke down into sobs in the middle of the room. He was all alone!

Will heard the cries and immediately left his hiding space. He spotted Nico on the floor and rushed over to him. “Whoa, what’s wrong?” He asked as he gathered him into his arms. Once Nico saw who was holding him his cries seemed to slow a bit. Will just continued holding him and rocking him until they were reduced to mere sniffles.

“Can you tell me why you were crying” will ran his hands through nico’s since it seemed to calm him earlier. 

“Left,” nico said, pointing to him. 

“No, no, I didn’t leave” will felt horrible that Nico thought that. “I was hiding, remember the game?” This seemed to make sense to Nico as he nodded and cuddled into him. “How about we watch another movie,” Nico nodded, he was tired anyways. The two then spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching Disney movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry it turned a bit angsty at the end there :/ feel free to leave requests and have an amazing day/night!!!


	8. New toy! (Nico w/Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo notices Nico is bored so he makes him a new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! This chapter is brought to you by the fact that I started headcanoning Nico as being obsessed with bats and me also kinda becoming obsessed with bats in the process. Thnx to E for requesting this! I had a lot of fun designing the toy and based part of it off of my favorite fidget toy. I hope you like it!

Leo looked up from the idea he was sketching out in his notebook to make sure nico was okay. He was watching him since he regressed while they were hanging out in his cabin together. Nico was half-heartedly playing with a toy car. It was one of his only toys along with a stuffed bat, a couple of small plastic animals, and some coloring books. The lack of toys were probably the reason that he had been seeming so bored and restless lately.

“Hey nico?” Leo asked to get the other boy’s attention. Nico looked up from the toy car and looked at him. “Do you not like your car? You just seem kinda bored,” Nico shrugged, conforming Leo’s suspicions.

“How about we play something together?” Leo suggested inciting a happy nod from the boy. As they played some make believe game involving pirates and dragons Leo brainstormed ideas for something that could entertain Nico.

.......................................................................

Leo spent the next week or so working on a “special project”. Nobody knew what it was or the purpose of it. They just knew that it seemed important. Finally, after days and days of work, it was finished and Leo excitedly headed to the hades cabin with his creation hidden in a paper bag. He had gotten a text a couple of minutes ago from Nico that he was regressed so the timing was perfect.

Leo knocked on the door and bounced on the heels of his feet in anticipation. It wasn’t long before the door opened a crack to reveal a sliver of nico’s face. “Password?” He asked smooshing his lips through the crack. 

“Is it password?” Leo guesses, hoping he was right. Nico’s eyes widened.

“How did you know?” He asked in a hushed voice. he quickly opened the door to let Leo in.

“I’m just amazing like that,” Leo said as he made sure to close and lock the door behind him. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Nico started eyeing the paper bag the moment he let Leo in and it hadn’t left his gaze. 

“Is that your lunch?” He questioned pointing to the paper bag. He didn’t actually think it was his lunch since they had both already eaten dinner he just wanted to know what it was.

“No actually, it’s a surprise,” he told him with a smile predicting his excited reaction. Turns out he predicted correctly because the second he finished his sentence nico’s eyes lit up.

“A surprise?! What is it? What’s the surprise?” His words jumbled together due to his excitement. He reached for it and Leo chuckled at his antics.

“Hold on,” Leo held the bag up so it was out of nico’s grasp, “if i told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Nico immediately pouted at his words.

“Please?” Nico have his best puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. He even kept his eyes open for a while so they water. Leo didn’t stand a chance against his cuteness.

“Alright, you can see what it is,” he moved his arm back down so the bag was in between them. He opened the bag and pulled out something reddish brown and furry. Nico gasped upon seeing it. 

“A flying fox bat!” He exclaimed getting the species Leo was going for correct. The toy was quite a bit smaller than the large flying fox bat out in the wild but he tried to be as accurate as possible. The body itself was an orange toned color while the face and wings were black.

“That’s right!” Leo praises as he unfolded the wings so nico could see it better. The wings themselves were actually what Leo spent quite a bit of time on. You could press a small button on the back to make them unravel all the way on their own. You could also unfold and fold them manually. He made it so the wings were similar to a fidget toy that you could click into different shapes. He also made it so when the wings were unfolded, the bat could glide once dropped from a high distance.

Nico gasped when he saw Leo folding the wings into different positions. He reached out for the toy a second time. This time however, Leo let him have it and placed it in his hands. Nico began happily fidgeting with the wings. “You can also twist the ears,” Leo told him pointed to the ears on the toy. Nico looked surprised then he carefully twisted one of the ears. His lips spread into a bright smile when he saw the ear immediately twist back in place. He twisted the ear a few more times and clapped.

“Do you know what sound a flying fox bat makes?” Leo asked, thinking back to an afternoon that Nico spent recreating different bat calls for 3 hours. Nico, unsurprisingly, started mimicking the exact sounds that the flying fox bat made. Leo smiled and regretted his decision as he showed Nico yet another feature of the bat toy. “If you press this button it will make those noises,” he said pointing to the second button on the back.

Nico hesitantly touched the button and was met with a recording of flying fox bat sounds playing from the toy. He clapped again began matching the sounds of the toy, Leo continued to regret this particular design choice. He spent the next couple of minutes screeching at the toy and having it screech back at him before Leo decided to show him the bat glide.

“Hey nico?” Nico stopped screeching and looked up at him “you wanna see the final feature of your toy?” Nico nodded excitedly in response. Leo gently took the toy with him, making sure he was okay with it, and stood up on the couch. Nico giggled and stood with him, he wasn’t normally allowed to stand on the couch. Leo pressed one of the buttons on the back causing the wings to expand and Nico to gasp for the hundredth time that day.

Leo wiggled his eyebrows at nico for suspense, earning a laugh from the other boy, and dropped the bat. Nico watched as it went soaring through the air. He clapped and pointed to it, just now hitting the ground.

“That was so cool!” He exclaimed, bouncing a bit on the couch.

“I know,” Leo said as he stepped off the couch to retrieve the toy, helping Nico off in the process. He handed the bat back to nico and he accepted it gladly. Nico refused to put it down for the rest of the day and spent his evening playing with his new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! I recommend looking up flying fox bats, they’re huge! Sorry this one took a little longer than usual, I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather lately. Anyways, feel free to leave requests and have a lovely day/night!! (:


	9. First time regressing (Nico w/will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico regresses while walking through camp. Will see’s him and grows concerned. He goes to cabin 13 and finds a regressed crying nico and helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all.... I’m alive! Sorry I disappeared for a week, I definitely have a very good excuse for that.... sike! I just didn’t feel like writing. Anyways thnx to jessicaxoxo for requesting, hope you like it!

Nico nervously glanced around and observed his surroundings. He was still many cabins away from his own, just now passing the Apollo cabin. Normally he wouldn’t mind being so far away, he liked walking through camp and seeing everyone out and about, interacting with each other. However, this wasn’t a normal situation. He felt off, like really off. Something in his brain was definitely going wrong and he felt like he was fighting something off. 

At first he had assumed that it was just anxiety or some kind of panic attack, it would make sense considering how stressed out he was and how bad his mental health had been lately, but now he wasn’t so sure. In contrast to the feeling trapped and panicked like he did when he was anxious, he felt almost as if he was struggling to stay a float and that he was sinking in something. 

As he passed a few more cabins the struggle became more intense and he started wanting to sink into whatever he was fighting. For some reason it felt safe and much better than what he was experiencing now. He felt the edges of his brain begin to blur and fade into an almost fuzzy feeling. He was barely holding onto to whatever it was he had been holding onto this entire time. His breaths quickened and eyes began to water. He didn’t know what was going on!

He tried to shake himself out of it and looked around again. He was much closer this time and could read the welcome mat in front of his cabin door that simply said “leave” (it was a gift from Percy). He rubbed his eyes and started walking at a brisker pace. He felt the fuzziness become more intense as he approached the porch. He fumbled with the door, becoming even more panicked. After a little bit of struggle he managed to unlock it and step inside. Once he was in his cabin, he slammed the door shut behind him.

With the sound of the door slamming shut it was like a switch had flipped inside him. He immediately collapsed on the wooden floor and started sobbing. He let the fuzziness completely take over and he strangely felt a bit better. He was still upset however and his sobs continued to resonate through the cabin. He just wanted a nap! 

.......................................................................

Will was glancing out of his cabin window as Nico di angelo, self proclaimed ghost king, rushed by. He seemed very distraught, a complete 180 from the emotionless, stoic boy he was used to seeing. He leaned more towards the window and watched Nico continue to walk to his cabin at a hurried pace. He tell, even from a distance, that something was clearly wrong. His mind immediately assumed worst. What if he was seriously hurt? What if he had upset Dionysius and was being kicked out of camp? What if he was possessed?

He after a bit of deliberation he decided the most likely of those options was that he was hurt and needed help. It was will’s duty as a healer to make sure he was ok after all. He hesitated for a second then threw caution to the wind and ran out the door, grabbing a first aid kit as he went. He waved to Lou Ellen who he spotted near him and set off towards the hades cabin at a fast pace. She raised her eyebrows at the first aid kit but he paid her no mind for he was on a mission.

It wasn’t long before he was approaching the intimidating exterior of the hades cabin. He took a deep breath a stepped onto the porch. When he went to go and knock on the door he heard a muffled sound coming from the other side. He put his ear to the door and his concern increased. It sounded like crying from the other side of the door. Was he actually seriously hurt? 

He knocked on the door, not wanting to waste anymore time. He heard the crying falter for a second. He waited anxiously as the doorknob slowly turned. The door was opened to reveal Nico di angelo with tears streaming down his face. Nico didn’t say anything just stared at him, seeming confused. Will glanced around to see if anyone was watching him.

“Um hey, can I come in?” He asked, he was sure Nico would want privacy when he was in a state like this. Nico shuffled his feet, still crying, then let the other boy inside, closing the door behind them. When he was inside he got a closer look at nico. There were tears streaking down his face, his clothes were rumpled and messed up, and his hair was in complete disarray but he didn’t see any obvious injuries.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, just to be sure. Nico looked confused for a moment, then shook his head. “What’s wrong then?” Will wasn’t exactly sure what to do in this situation but he was pretty sure asking what was wrong was a pretty good start. Nico wiped the tears and snot of his face with his face and shrugged.

“Dunno,” he told will in a voice which was higher and more mumbled than usual. 

“You don’t know what’s wrong?” Another nod. “Well, do you know why you’re upset?”

Nico rubbed his eyes, “sleepy n feel weird.” Will was a bit taken a back by the way he was speaking and began to suspect that this wasn’t the usual Nico. They both stood there for a few moments, neither fully understanding what was going on. Will was about to say something before he saw Nico put his thumb in his mouth. Oh. He might know what was going on after all. 

“Hey, um, this may be a weird question but can you tell me how old you are right now?” He asked a bit nervous in case he guessed wrong. “like mentally,” he added, remembering the confusion of his age due to the lotus casino. Nico’s expression grew perplexed at the question. He contemplated for a second then held up four fingers. “You’re four years old?” Nico nodded.

Ok, this is fine, will told himself as he brainstormed what to do. Nico was currently in a headspace of three years old, which wasn’t surprising what he had gone through. It was a good thing that will wasn’t completely inexperienced with something like this due to the fact that it’s a coping mechanism and he goes to a camp full of traumatized kids.

“You said you were tired?” Will asked, switching to the tone he usually used when speaking to the younger campers. Nico nodded and rubbed his eyes again. “Do you want to take a nap?” He suggested hoping Nico would be cooperative. He almost started having flashbacks to when he babysat his little cousins back home, oh boy they hated naps. Luckily Nico sniffled and nodded.

Will silently led him into the area of cabin where his bed is. He figured that what he wearing, sweats and a tee-shirt, was comfy enough to sleep in so he didn’t bother to have him change. Nico stood at the side of his bed awkwardly and shuffled his feet. “Do you want me to tuck you in?” Will asked, noticing his hesitation. Nico eagerly nodded as the suggestion.

Will lifted up the covers so nico could lay down. Then he proceeded to wrap them around him snugly, he didn’t want him getting cold. He went to dim the lights and leave the room but Nico stopped him. “Echo,” he mumbles through sniffles, his expression seemed worried.

“Echo?” Will asked, confused. Perhaps he had heard him wrong? Nico nodded and pointed to the chest at the end of his bed. Guess not. Will walked over to it and lifted the lid. At first, inside he only saw many soft looking blankets but when he pushed them aside they revealed a black bat plushie. The stuffed animal looked well loved with the fur missing in some places and even some obvious stitching where it looked like the toy had been torn and repaired. 

He held the bat up and Nico immediately made grabby hands for it. Will quickly handed him the stuffed toy and Nico wrapped his arms around it. Will watches as Nico, for once in his life looking peaceful, buried himself into his bedding and fell into a deep sleep.

.......................................................................

Nico woke up feeling safe and warm, something wasn’t right. He bolted into a sitting position and surveyed his surroundings. He was in his bed in the hades cabin, but he didn’t remember going to sleep. He looked around for another moment then spotted will solace, through the doorway of the sleeping area, sitting on his couch. It all came rushing back to him in a wave of memories. Oh no.

It was at this point that will noticed Nico was awake. “You’re awake!” he exclaimed as he walked towards the bed, still using the tone he has reserved for the younger campers. Nico stared at him with bewilderment written across his face.

“What is going on?” He asked, a bit panicked.

“And you’re not regressed anymore,” will seemed to also be a bit panicked upon learning that he was big again.

“Regressed?” Nico had no idea what was going on.

“Yeah I figured this was how this was gonna go,” will said with a sigh. “So... have you ever heard of age regression?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they have the rest of the convo yadda yadda. Does anyone else have a specific character that their brain just does not vibe with? Mine is will solace. He’s a fine character I just am horrible at writing him and don’t really enjoy writing him. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and have a lovely day/night.


End file.
